


One Shots

by Emmy_Pond604



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy_Pond604/pseuds/Emmy_Pond604
Summary: one-shots of various fandoms





	One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> This imagine idea is not mine, I just saw it on Tumblr and wanted to write it. So the imagine idea is imagine being tortured by shifters who look like Sam and Dean and then being afraid of them with the REAL Sam and Dean come and rescue you. Sorry for the long A/N but I hope you guys like the one shot.))

~Y/N's P.O.V~  
Sam, Dean, and I were hunting shifters. We were almost positive there were two of them but we couldn't find any of them.

"How about we split up and try to find them," Dean said.

"Okay, I'll go to the left and you guys can go to the right," I said before turning and starting to go look for the shifters. I kept the silver knife out to be safe hoping it would be enough to hurt them. I had gone every which way and was almost positive that I had ended up back where i had started. "Maybe the brothers have had better luck finding them," I muttered.

"Hey Y/N," I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around and saw Sam and Dean but something was... off. But I just shook it off and shrugged.

"You guys have any luck finding the shifters," I asked them.

"No but we did find their lair, come on we can show you where it is," Sam said. I nodded and turned to where they pointed me to go. "So which path-," I began before a felt someone hit me hard on the back of the head which cause me to pass out.

~timeskip~  
When I woke up my head was hurting a lot and it took me a minute to open my eyes. I quickly glanced around and saw that my hands were tied around me and I couldn't move. I didn't see anyone in the room and I could reach any of my weapons. I saw Sam and Dean walk in and was kind of confused.

"Guys what's going on? I swear if this thing is a prank I'm going to kill you two. This is not funny at all," I said, looking around hoping to find a way out.

"Aw, that's cute, she still thinks that this is a joke," Sam said pulling out a knife. "You really still think that we're your two hunter friends? Well would they do this to you?" Before I could even react 'Sam' pulled out a knife and stabbed my leg. I cried out making 'Sam' and 'Dean' smirk.

"Boy are we going to have some fun here," 'Dean' said.

~ timeskip brought to you by the Impala~  
The shifters had left after torturing me for a while, which included breaking my arm and making me lose enough blood to make me dizzy. I wanted to hold my left arm close to me but I didn't have any of my weapons and my legs were still tied up behind me. I heard footsteps and worried. 'Please let it not be them coming back,' I thought. I Sam and Dean walk in but didn't know that it was really them. "N-no, g-get away from me," I yelled, struggling to get out of my bonds. I was hurt enough already, if I was tortured anymore I might die.

"Oh thank goodness Y/N, we found you we were so worried," Sam said, coming closer.

"G-get away from me," I yelled again, tears streaming down my face from how scared I was. That caused Sam to stop and walk back towards Dean.

"Dean you don't think-," Sam began, noticing my reaction to seeing the both of them.

"Probably, based on her reaction, and add that to the fact that when we killed them they looked like us," Dean responded.

'Why are they acting like them again,' I thought. 'Are they trying to trick me again into thinking that I'm going to get rescued.' 

"How are we going to help her then, she freaks out whenever we get near her," Sam said, "and she clearly needs hospital attention, it looks like she's having trouble focusing on us plus I know arms aren't supposed to look like that so it's probably broken."

"I don't know Sammy," Dean said.

'Is this some kind of sick joke,' I thought to myself, 'Torturing me then pretending to be them again so they can hurt me some more?' I stayed back, trying to keep my eyes on them and trying to stay awake. Everything was starting to turn fuzzy now. So,so fuzzy. I felt myself slipping unconscious as I heard both of the brothers call out my name.

~time skip~  
I opened my eyes to see a white ceiling. I felt something around my left arm so I slowly pushed myself up with my right arm. I was obviously in a hospital but... who had brought me here? I heard the door open and saw Bobby come in. "Hey Bobby," I said with a smile.

"Hey Y/N, you feeling okay. The boys told me what happened," Bobby said.

"Well I'm not being tortured by shifters," I said with a fake laugh.

"You do realize it wasn't them, right," Bobby asked me.

"I guess something was telling me that they weren't the shifters, but I was just tortured by people who looked like them Bobby. It's going to be kind of hard to start trusting them again. Even though it is kinda clear now that they aren't and never were the shifters, at the time I was freaking out and couldn't think clearly. But like I said it's still going to take a while Bobby," I said. Bobby nodded as we heard a knock on the door.

"Can we come in," I heard Sam say from outside the door.

"Come on in you idjits," Bobby said, causing me to laugh a little.

As they came in I asked, "So how long were you standing outside the door?"

"You saw the shadows of our shoes didn't you," Dean asked with a laugh.

I just smiled and looked down at the sheets. "So when can I get out of this place," I muttered.

"Soon," Sam said.

After I got out of there, I ended up spending a lot of time with Bobby. I was still kind of freaked out by the brothers even though there was I part of me that knew they weren't shifters. It took me a while to start trusting them completely again after everything that had happened. But one thing was for certain. That experience definitely changed me.

**Author's Note:**

> so this one shot is actually the first of my one-shot story on quotev I thought good enough to post on here. That being said, it's still kinda bad so sorry guys


End file.
